


Vola con le proprie ali (She flies with her own wings)

by tonistarkstan (Hufflepuffwithpride)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, BAMF Phil Coulson, BAMF Tony Stark, BDSM, Bisexual Female Character, Bottom Tony Stark, Dom Phil Coulson, Dom Steve Rogers, F/M, Female Tony Stark, Fluff and Smut, Italian Mafia, Light Angst, Light Bondage, Literally that's his job, Mafia AU, Multiple Orgasms, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Third Person, Protective Phil Coulson, Slow Build, Smut, Sub Tony Stark, Switch Phil Coulson, Top Phil Coulson, Top Steve Rogers, but not as terrible as they could be, they're bad guys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 08:33:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19269577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hufflepuffwithpride/pseuds/tonistarkstan
Summary: Ever since the death of her parents, Antonia Stark had learned how to intimidate men three times her size. Part of that came with the legacy, the name, but most of that fear she earned, fair and square. She had a reputation for being crafty, egotistical, and above all, ruthless with those who stood in her way. But she was also merciful to those who deserved it and inspired loyalty within her ranks.She’d been through hell, both at the hands of her father and later on, at the hands of his right-hand man, Obadiah Stane. But each time she got back up, kept fighting, and eventually, she took her father’s modest organization and turned it into an empire. Cops, doctors, medical examiners, you name it, she had someone in her pocket. She even had a federal agent who did her favors from time to time, in exchange for some nice financial cushioning.To most of the world, she was just Toni Stark, the eccentric billionaire who had a drinking problem and a penchant for taking home pretty young things, regardless of gender. She’d show them a good time, but by the morning she was gone. She never went back for seconds.





	Vola con le proprie ali (She flies with her own wings)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So this is my first venture into writing smut all by myself so be gentle. This fic in general is inspired by a roleplay I'm doing on Instagram, but this part I wrote before it started. There is smut in this first bit, and it happens pretty fast, so you've been warned. There's nothing icky, but there is BDSM and an implied trip to subspace. Enjoy!

Ever since the death of her parents, Antonia Stark had learned how to intimidate men three times her size. Part of that came with the legacy, the name, but most of that fear she earned, fair and square. She had a reputation for being crafty, egotistical, and above all, ruthless with those who stood in her way. But she was also merciful to those who deserved it and inspired loyalty within her ranks.

She’d been through hell, both at the hands of her father and later on, at the hands of his right-hand man, Obadiah Stane. But each time she got back up, kept fighting, and eventually, she took her father’s modest organization and turned it into an empire. Cops, doctors, medical examiners, you name it, she had someone in her pocket. She even had a federal agent who did her favors from time to time, in exchange for some nice financial cushioning.

To most of the world, she was just Toni Stark, the genius billionaire who had a drinking problem and a penchant for taking home pretty young things, regardless of gender. She’d show them a good time, but by the morning she was gone. She never went back for seconds.

Except for one. Every Tuesday night she had a standing appointment with a gorgeous blond. And if he also happened to be a professional… well, she’d add it to her list of sins and crimes.

***

As per usual, she was waiting in her playroom for her dom. Naked, kneeling on the floor, hands behind her back. Vulnerable.

She could hear the sound of heavy footsteps approaching so she bowed her head slightly.

The footsteps stopped right in front of her, then the sound of a coat hitting the floor.

“Antonia,” her dom said gently. “Look at me.”

Toni obliged him, a sweet smile already on her face.

“That’s my good girl,” Steve praised, gently stroking through her hair. “You’ve had a long day haven’t you?”

She nodded slightly, resisting the urge to close her eyes. “Yes sir,” she mumbled softly, her eyes flicking back up to his face.

“That’s what I thought. We’ll take it easy tonight.”

She nodded again, what little resistance she was feeling beforehand gone now that he was here.

“Up. On the bed, on your back.”

She was rising to her feet well before her brain had time to process the instructions, positioning herself on the bed just the way he liked it.

“Remind me, Antonia, what are your safewords.”

She swallowed before responding. “Green for go, yellow for slow down, red for pause the scene and Chewbacca for a full stop.”

“Good girl. And what are your nonverbal signals?”

“One tap for good, two for slow down, three for pause, four for a full stop.”

“Excellent. Arms above your head.”

He efficiently tied her arms to one of the hooks on the headboard and had her test to make sure she could still feel her fingers. When she demonstrated she could clap to his satisfaction he moved on, tying a blindfold around her eyes and plugging her ears.

As each sense was taken away she felt lighter, more free, like she no longer carried the weight of her responsibilities. The gag came last, and only after a stern reminder to use her goddamn signals.

She nodded vaguely and opened up for the ball gag, feeling the familiar weight against her teeth and tongue.

Everything after that was fuzzy, just how she liked it. She remembered him kissing down her body, his lips paying special attention to her sensitive nipples before burying himself between her thighs. With his hands firmly pressing her hips into the bed, there was nothing she could do but take it, even as he sunk two fingers inside her and sucked in her already swollen clit.

By the first time she came, she knew she was crying, could feel the tears running under the blindfold.

Steve tapped on her thigh twice to check in, and after a moment of processing, she clapped once. Keep going. She’d taken much more than this after much longer days.

Her dom pulled back to decide on his next steps but kept a gentle hand rubbing her thigh. He'd learned the hard way not to stop touching her, especially when she was blindfolded. She tended to panic, to assume he left her alone in this vulnerable state. He squeezed her thigh gently before stepping away only for a moment to get some supplies. A vibrator, the remote for the plug currently sealed in her ass, and lube were all he needed to complete this night.

He knelt on the bed and gently spread her legs, his thumb trailing gently over her sensitive folds.

Her hips bucked slightly at the sudden intrusion.

He loved how responsive she got when he took away her senses, her voice. He oh so carefully slid a thin vibrator into her, enough to keep her on edge, but nothing more. He flicked the switch on and watched as her body reacted. Beautiful. He let her squirm for a while, let her body recover from the orgasm, before turning on the plug as well. It was thicker and filled her ass almost as fully as his length did. He glanced down at the offending member, straining to be released inside his jeans, but ignored it for the time being. With her, it was always well worth the wait.

When he was sure she was sufficiently riled up her started stroking her clit in time with the vibrations. It didn’t take her long to come again, desperately clenching around the vibrator. He left it and the plug on, testing her willingness to use the signals. About thirty seconds passed before he heard two claps from her. He rubbed her thigh in acknowledgment, turning off both and gently tugging the plug out. He reached up and undid the gag, gently sliding it out of her mouth, doing the same with the earplugs. “That’s my good girl, using your signals.”

“Thank you, sir,” she whispered, her voice already raspy from disuse. A few more tears leaked down her face, and she let out a soft sigh.

He kept her like that for a few minutes, just letting her cry it out, gently rubbing her thighs and stomach, anything to remind him that he was still there with her.

Eventually, he asked for her color and she responded with a soft “green.”

At that, he tugged the blindfold off and smiled warmly at her. “One more I think, and then we’ll call it a night.”

She nodded and closed her eyes, even though the blindfold was taken off, finding it easier to concentrate that way. She heard a cap opening, assuming the lube, and soon felt two fingers pushing into her ass. She took them easily, wiggling slightly to indicate that she could take more.

“Patience, baby girl. You know I’m gonna take care of you.”

She whined softly, opening her eyes to fix him with a pleading look.

“Now now, don’t make me punish you. You’ve been so good tonight.”

She huffed out a breath and did her best to relax even though his fingers were driving her crazy.

“That’s it, don’t you worry, I’m going to take good care of you.” He slid in a third finger and she moaned at the stretch

“Please, sir, I want your cock. I can take it, I promise.”

“I know you can, you got yourself all stretched out for me. Were you thinking about my cock while you opened yourself up?”

She bit back a whimper and nodded. “Yes, sir.”

“This ass is mine,” he said firmly, sliding his pinky in as well. “No one else gets to fuck it.”

“Yes sir!” she moaned, her hands clenching into fists. “Please!”

“You beg so nicely baby girl. You’ve got me wrapped around your finger, you know that?” He pulled his fingers out, wiping them on the sheets and freeing his cock from his jeans. He slicked some lube onto the member and slid all the way inside her in one thrust. He turned the vibrator on the lowest setting and tossed the remote aside, holding her hips tightly as he fucked her quickly and deeply and watched her fall apart.

***

When it was all over he reached up to untie her wrists, gently rubbing in lotion to soothe the chafing. The ropes he used were soft, but she did have a tendency to squirm.

She was still floating, not quite ready to come back to earth, but with each gentle touch, he brought her back to him.

He cleaned her up gently before climbing into bed with her like usual. He wrapped his arms around her from behind, his nose pressing gently at the nape of her neck.

She would never admit it, but she needed the aftercare just as much as the scene itself. Somehow it made her seem more alive, more… human.

Usually, they just laid in silence, stealing small touches and kisses, but sometimes they’d plan for the next week.

“I was thinking… next week I want you to be my captain. Boss me around a bit, rough me up. I have a feeling I’ll need it. Maybe wear your old army fatigues, we could make a thing if it.” She rolled over so she could look at him, frowning at the look on his face. “What’s wrong? You don't like the idea?”

He sighed, rubbing his face and looking away from her. “I can’t do this anymore,” he admitted. “At least... not like this. I think I’m in love with you.”

She stared at him for a moment, trying to decide if he was joking or not. “I beg your pardon?”

“Actually, there’s no doubt about it. I’m in love with you Toni.”

She shook her head slightly, moving to sit up. “No. No, you promised this wouldn’t happen. God, I’m such an idiot.” She groaned quietly, standing up even though her legs were shaking.

“Toni, I-“

“You know I can’t do this. You’re in enough danger already.” She shook her head and tugged on her robe, tying it tightly around her waist. “If we… if we tried to make it real, and something happened to you… I don’t think I’d come back from that.”

“Toni wait-”

“No Steve, I’m done.” She walked to the door before turning around to face him. “You’re right, we need to stop. Find yourself a nice girl, one who won’t put you in danger. I’ll get someone else.”

But she didn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment with thoughts and suggestions for the rest of the fic! I'd appreciate a kudos and a subscription as well, but don't feel pressured.


End file.
